Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge cartridge, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-155452 proposes the following arrangement as a semiconductor device for a liquid discharge head which discharges a liquid from an orifice. One end of a heater which gives thermal energy to the liquid is connected to a power supply voltage via a transistor and the other end of the heater is connected to ground via another transistor. A control circuit of the semiconductor device turns on both of these transistors when the liquid is discharged. The control circuit of the semiconductor device turns off both of these transistors when no liquid is discharged.